


But We Get By With A Little Bit of Swag

by MerMagicAnaLily



Series: Out Past Curfew [1]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Out Past Curfew, deplorable conditions, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: She pulled out her phone and moved into the kitchen to call her dad, while Zed bit his lip nervously. Of course, proving she wasn’t oblivious, Zoey noticed and walked up to him.“You look weirder than usual.”“Love you too.”She looked at him and tilted her head, clearly picking up some habits from her werewolf friends. “What’s going on?”“Zo…”“Zed, be real for a minute?”He sighed. “Addison’s probably going to spend the night here, huh?”“Oh no, what a nightmare, your beautiful girlfriend is going to spend the night in the same house as you, wake up with you, and then eat breakfast before school with you,” she said sarcastically.“No, it’s...it’s not that,” he sighed. “Zo, you‘ve seen human houses and how they...are. And then here?”“She’s come over here like, a billion times.”“She’s never spent the night,” he said. “I just don’t want her to look at me differently.”
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Series: Out Past Curfew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650292
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	But We Get By With A Little Bit of Swag

“So not only did Addison start off that conversation by threatening me with a low kick, but after a whole talk where we bonded and everything, she still punches me hard enough to almost break my nose once the lights turn on,” Zed said laughing. Addison was blushing behind her hand and laughing along with Zevon and Zoey. They were all sitting in Zed’s dining room, sharing a dinner while Zed recounted the story of them meeting for what was probably the millionth time to his dad and sister. 

“I did say I was dangerous,” she joked. “I just warned about my low kick, not my right hook.”

“Oh yeah, that punch is easily the most dangerous thing about you. Andi I got to experience it twice,” Zed laughed. 

“You now know that you have to stop scaring me.”

“One of them I just stood there with green hair,” he teased. “And the other one I was making sure you were okay after what was pretty much a bus crash.”

“That you caused…”

“I wasn’t the one who had a mascot driving the bus in a full mask,” he countered. “And I was on a ladder creating the greatest Prawn-posal ever planned! I had to do some electrical engineering to make sure it worked!” He said, jokingly bragging and pretending to dust lint off of his shoulder. 

“It was wonderful, right until the bus started to run you over,” she said. “And you still tried to be smooth while clinging onto a speeding bus.” 

“Please, enough about my son getting run over by a bus,” Zevon laughed. “You’re gonna get me worried all over again.”

“Dad, I’m right here and I’m fine,” he said. 

“And I was there,” Zoey said. “He got more damage from Addison’s punch than from the bus.”

“Hey, she’s very, very strong,” he said, and Addison jokingly flexed. 

“Cheerleading is an intense workout.” 

“It is,” he agreed. “Much more dangerous than football...when I play football without adjusting my Z-Band.”

“Zed! You said you’d stop!” His father demanded worried. 

“I did, I did! No more adjusting or tweaking ever again, even if I could,” he promised. “Nothing that could kill me that normal high schoolers don’t already do. Promise.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m still a football player. One who just plays by the rules and on the same level as humans now,” he said. Zevon laughed. 

“Are you going to stop scaring me any day soon?” 

“Well, that depends. How scared of you of my Spanish grades?” Zevon started laughing again and got up to clear the plates, and Addison stood up with him to help. 

“Oh no, Addison, please! You’re the guest!” He said. “Well handle the dishes, you just sit!”

“Oh no, I don’t mind helping Mr. Necrodopolus!”

“Call me Zevon, Addison. You and Zed have been dating long enough to be on a first name basis with me.” 

She smiled and Zed stood up as well, helping clear up the dishes and taken them into the kitchen as Zevon pulled out a final dish. “Who’s ready for dessert!”

“Me!” Zoey shouted from the table, and Zed laughed, wrapping his arms around Addison’s waist, kissing her neck quickly. She playfully nudged him away, laughing and sitting back at the table. 

“So...I’m about to sound like the most ignorant human in the world…”

“We call these Gravecrawlers,” Zed said, then laughed at Addison’s worried face. “Don’t worry, it’s just condensed milk mixed with chocolate, then topped with Oreo cookie crumbles. We just made it a bit of a classic horror movie zombie joke.”

“Oh,” she sat back down. “Well that sounds delicious.” 

“Hey, you’re in a zombie household dating a zombie boy,” Zevon said. “Might as well teach you a little bit about zombie culture.”

“Real zombie culture,” Zed corrected. “Not the things that they taught...and still are kind of teaching in schools and human gossip.”

“Well, I’ve already started correcting people about the whole ‘low key always craving brains’ misconception,” she said. “And I think my Zombie Tongue is improving.” 

“She still refers to herself as Santa Claus though,” he snickered, and she gave him a little whack on the arm. 

“You have twenty three unique words for brains, and yet Santa Clause and ‘me’ in the feminine form only have two letters of a difference?” 

“I didn’t create the language,” he said. “And at least it’s not Wolf Howl. That depends entirely on pitch and length, not syllables and consonants.”

Zevon laughed as he served them. “You two are already bickering like a married couple. Speaking of, how are your parents doing, Addy?” 

“They’re fine, slowly repealing all anti-monster laws, reforming the Z-Patrol, still trying to get over their personal prejudices...I mean, at least they’re actively working on it.”

“At least they are trying,” Zevon offered. “Your father seems to be warming up to me at least.”

“That’s actually because of Zed,” she said, smiling. “He said that any boy as wonderful and respectable as Zed must have a fantastic family background.” 

“See, I’m not a complete troublemaker, dad.”

“That’s because clearly they don’t know you well enough,” Zoey said with a smirk, taking a big spoonful of the dessert as Zed looked mock-offended. 

* * *

The four of them moved to the couch after dinner to play Heads-Up, and in an attempt to keep things interesting, they made it girls versus boys. Zoey and Addison, however, were absolutely smoking the men, high fiving after every round while Zed just stared at them impressed. “It’s almost scary how good you two are,” he said. “It’s like you’re reading each others’ minds.”

“No, girls just happen to pay attention while men, human or zombie, are oblivious,” Addison said. 

“Ooh,” he put his hand over his heard. “Ouch. So what about werewolf men?”

“Please don’t tell me you’re still jealous. Wyatt is gay, Zed.”

“I’m not jealous…” he said unconvincingly. “Just curious.” 

“The jury is still out on wolves,” Addison said. “Zoey, does Wanda complain about werewolf boys?”

“Just her brothers...so I know the feeling.” 

“Hey!” Zed rushed over and picked up his sister, shaking her upside down while they both laughed and screamed. Addison smiled and started filming on her phone, while Zevon held his hands out worried, ready to catch his daughter any second. It was a pure family moment, and Addison felt blessed to be allowed to view such a moment between them, and how happy they were. They never worried about how the world outside saw them, because they already faced the worst of it. 

Zed finally put his sister down when a soft alert sounded off in the streets, and all three of them looked around with wide eyes. Addison frowned, confused. “Um...what’s that?”

“Curfew bell,” Zed said. “We totally lost track of time! I should have taken you home hours ago.”

“Oh...I mean, it’s fine...right?” Addison said, and all of them looked uneasy. “I mean...it’s horrible to say, but I’m human, and I can walk home alone, it’s fine.”

“Well, that’s how it used to be,” Zevon said. “But as part of the compromise for striking down anti-monster laws and the...other members who weren’t so open to those ideas, it’s no longer zombies as a species who are under a curfew, it’s Zombietown.”

“How is that better?” Addison asked.

“It’s barely, but any zombies outside of Zombietown don’t have to follow the curfew, but they can’t go into Zombietown. Likewise, anyone regardless of species…”

“Can’t leave Zombietown if they’re here,” Addison finished the thought.

“Can’t even leave the house,” Zevon said. Zed was carefully avoiding eye contact and rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe you should call your dad? I’m sure he could pull some strings as captain of the Z-Patrol?”

“He got in trouble with the city last time he pulled strings to get Bonzo out of containment, even though Bonzo did absolutely nothing to get thrown in containment. He was just speaking Zombie Tongue to some officials at a cheer competition. It was total zombiephobia.” She rolled her eyes. “But I’ll call him and see what happens.” She pulled out her phone and moved into the kitchen to call her dad, while Zed bit his lip nervously. Of course, proving she wasn’t oblivious, Zoey noticed and walked up to him. 

“You look weirder than usual.”

“Love you too.”

She looked at him and tilted her head, clearly picking up some habits from her werewolf friends. “What’s going on?” 

“Zo…”

“Zed, be real for a minute?”

He sighed. “Addison’s probably going to spend the night here, huh?”

“Oh no, what a nightmare, your beautiful girlfriend is going to spend the night in the same house as you, wake up with you, and then eat breakfast before school with you,” she said sarcastically.

“No, it’s...it’s not that,” he sighed. “Zo, you‘ve seen human houses and how they...are. And then here?”

“She’s come over here like, a billion times.”

“She’s never spent the night,” he said. “I just don’t want her to look at me differently.” 

“She’s punched you in the face, seen you get arrested, get run over by a bus, go full zombie several times…”

“Okay, okay! I get it!” He sighed and sat down on his couch, trying to ignore the old, worn springs. Addison’s couch didn’t have broken springs.

“She’s not going to look at you any differently because of where we live,” she said. “Somehow you tricked her into liking you, and I don’t think she’s going to change her mind too quickly.” 

Addison came back into the living room. “Well, looks like I’m staying here. I’m sorry for imposing on you guys.”

“No, it’s not a bother,” Zevon said. “I’ll clean up down here, and Zed, why don’t you show her upstairs?”

“Uh..yeah, yeah,” he smiled and held his hand out for her, which she happily took and he led her upstairs. She had never been up there, typically only hanging out in the living room and kitchen area whenever she went over. The two of them only went over to each other’s houses to study in their kitchens or eat dinner with the other’s family. This was whole new territory for them and they were sure the other could hear their heartbeats through their chest. 

“So...uh…” Zed led her into the door furthest to the right. “This is...my room.” Addison looked around at the dark walls, the bed with deep red covers on, and the shelves full of football trophies and his helmet. And she could help but smile happily when she saw the picture he had on his nightstand. 

“You have a picture of us at Prawn on your nightstand?”

“Well, I have a picture of us cuddling on my phone screen,” he said, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Is it a surprise?” 

“It’s just really sweet, and also the exact same place I put my picture of the two of us.” Zed seemed to relax a little when she said that, though she wasn’t sure why he was tense at all. She put the picture down and went over to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “So, this is our first sleepover,” she said. “Scandalous.” 

“You flirt,” he laughed. “That’s my job.” 

“Well for tonight, your job is to be a boyfriend, and a host,” she said. “You wouldn’t happen to have anything I can wear to bed that aren’t my jeans?” 

“Oh! Oh, uh yeah...one sec…” he reluctantly let go of her and started searching through his closet until he got her a Seabrook football t-shirt and a pair of his old sweatpants. “Is this okay?” 

“Yup, perfect!” She kissed his cheek and took the clothes. “Now I just need a shower.” 

“Let me set that up for you,” he said. 

“Oh, it’s fine, I can figure it out if you just point it out.” 

Zed flushed a little. “No...it’s better if I set it up,” he said, heading out with her following close behind. “Though I’m not entirely sure you’d want to shower here.”

“Why not?” 

“It’s…” he sighed, entering the bathroom. “The plumbing here isn’t the greatest. I mean, if you leave it running for a good five minutes then the water is good and clean, but it’s the in between periods that aren’t super great.” He started to turn on the shower, which at first just started groaning like a ghoul, progressively getting louder. Then he banged the wall once and some dust came out, so be banged the wall two more times and water started sputtering out. He finished off by adjusting the shower valve again and water came out. “Yeah, just leave it running for a good few minutes before getting in.” 

Addison frowned at the shower. “Is it like this all over Zombietown?”

“Yeah, the pipes are basically...well, husks and duct tape at this point, and Seabrook is never really going to do anything about it, so we just deal with it best we can.”

“That’s...not right.”

He shrugged. “We get by with a little bit of swag,” he joked lightly, and Addison couldn’t help but smile. “Besides, it’s not so bad. Though if your showers at home are like the showers in the locker room, then our hottest is about, like a quarter less than what your hottest would be, so y’know.” She looked over at the sink while he went to the linen closet. 

“Is it the same thing with the sinks?”

“Uh, it’s a lot less since we run it a lot more often, so you probably won’t need to run it for five minutes.” He gave her the clean towels. “Sorry about this. I know it’s not what you’re used to.”

“Zed, it’s not your fault. I was having fun tonight too and I also lost track of time,” she said. “And none of this…” she gestured to the bathroom. “Is your fault either. If anything, it’s Seabrook’s.” 

“Or lemon-lime soda?”

“Not the zombie part,” she said. “The zombie part makes you cool. Kinda hot, different, sexy...”

“Now you’re fully stealing my role as the flirt of the relationship,” he said, kissing her cheek. “You can shower here, I’ll go to my dad’s bathroom and get ready there.”

“What if I get lost on the way to your bedroom?” She joked. 

“Stand where you are and just start screaming ‘Help! My brain is being eaten!’”

“Zed!”

* * *

Addison finished her shower and even though the water was lukewarm at best, it wasn’t that bad. She was worried about the dust at first, but the water was clean after the dust got pushed out. Though she was going to have a word with Zed for using Axe body wash, and thus forcing her to resort to using that during her shower. Did he know that only human middle school boys wore that brand?

She got dressed and hugged his warm clothes over her body as she walked into his room, saying goodnight to Zoey and Zevon, waiting for Zed to be done with his shower. She started walking around his room, looking at all the different stuff he had. She saw all the different books he liked to read, the different pictures in his room, and all the workout equipment he had shoved to the side of the room. 

While she was checking out the pictures he had on his wall, mostly of him with his family and zombie friends, but his newer pictures including more humans, she heard a groaning behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Zed walking towards her with his arms outstretched, acting like a Hollywood zombie, before he grabbed her around the waist, eliciting a squeal from her. “Braaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiinnnnssss!”

“Zed!” She laughed and wriggled in his arms. He spun her around, pretending to munch on her hair. 

“Delicious,” he said, moving down to kiss her neck.

“Now you’re a vampire?” She giggled, getting free from him and turning around to face him. 

He laughed. “I’m whatever gets me closer to you,” he said, kissing her gently. 

“One who wears Axe?”

“Hey, it’s soap that gets me clean,” he said. “Or would you rather I just wear my football sweat around you?”

“I’m getting you proper soap,” she said, sitting on the bed, with him sitting next to her. “But I suppose Axe is better than B.O.”

“I don’t have B.O.” 

“You don’t hug yourself after football games,” she countered. 

“Ouch! All the ladies in my life are dragging me. Soon Eliza’s going to throw a rock through my window telling me I’m an idiot.”

“Well…” 

Zed playfully tackled her so they were lying down on the bed, laughing and rolling around until he eventually pinned her down on the bed. “You were saying?”

“Oh no! A big monsterous zombie is going to eat me!” She giggled and he laughed as he started kissing her. 

“Well, I’ve got such a pretty human girl right here…”

“Mr. Zombie, what impure thoughts are you having about me?” She teased. 

“Too many to count,” he said, kissing her deeply. “I mean, pretty girlfriend in my bed…wearing some of my clothes…”

“Currently underneath you?” She raised an eyebrow. “I can certainly see what could go through your mind.”

“Really? Can you?”

“I mean...look at it from my position,” she said, flipping them over and pinning him down now and giggling at his surprised face. “I’m a girl, with her hot boyfriend, in his bedroom, I bet I’m going through the same thoughts you are.”

“R-really?” He stuttered slightly, bringing his hands up to her hips. “I..uh...you look really hot wearing my clothes…”

“Do I?” She flirted, leaning down until she was right in front of his face. “You look hot when you’re nervous.”

“I must be on fire then,” he said with a little laugh. “Because this is absolutely new territory for me here…” 

“Me too,” she said. “But so is a human and a zombie dating, and going to Prawn...and we figured that out together? I say we figure this part out together too,” she said slowly. “If you’re up for it?”

“I-I am..” he started sitting up but then the mattress shifted, causing them both to find out and Zed to blush again. “I’m sorry...I should have warned you about the bed…”

“It’s okay,” she said, getting off of him to let him up. “What do you mean you should have warned me?” 

“It’s a pretty old mattress. I mean, it’s clean! Of course! But it’s pretty old, and the springs tend to give out kind of randomly and it’s got random dips where it kinda feels like falling in a hole. I mean, the bed frame should be good, I just reinforced it a couple of months ago.” 

“Oh…” she said. “I’m guessing you guys don’t change out mattresses often in Zombietown, huh?” 

“Try ever,” he said. “I’ve pretty much had this since I grew out of baby beds.” 

“Oh, wow...my parents change ours out every few years. My mom hates it as soon as it gets dips and stuff and immediately makes my dad go to the store and buy a new one,” she said. “And she just changes mine out while she’s at it.” 

“That’s a totally different reality from here,” he said. “We make do with what we’ve got. We take the old and make something different out of it.”

“In Seabrook, as soon as something is old, or the least bit scratched, basically anything that can’t be immediately washed, it gets thrown out.” 

“We know,” he said. “That’s how I got my first bike.” 

“Really?”

“Zombietown chique is Seabrook trash,” he said. “We just know how to make it look cool. Just about everything in Zombietown is upcycled.”

“You guys shouldn’t have to live off of our trash alone though,” she said. 

“I mean, we don’t anymore...thanks to you.”

“Thanks to us,” she corrected. 

“Right,” he said. “Before we made zombies socially acceptable throughout Seabrook, we weren’t really even allowed to go into just about any store that wasn’t the grocery store on the border. So the whole ‘buying new’ is still new to us. Most of us have been going to restaurants and clothing stores first though. Now that we’re finally allowed to wear more than government mandated coveralls, and eat at non-zombie food stands…actually we pretty much were not allowed out of Zombietown except for the adults who had jobs out there.”

“That’s so...insulting, and I hate that my family had a direct role in how badly you were treated.”

“Yeah,” he said, brushing her hair behind her ear. “But they, because of you, are also the ones directly changing things for the better...most of the time.” 

“Hopefully they learned their mistakes if any new monsters show up and they don’t immediately reenact the anti-monster laws,” she said. “They like you though. A lot, actually.”

“Maybe because the first time I met them I was human?”

“I...can’t confirm or deny that,” she said. “But they like you as a zombie now, so isn’t that matters?”

“I guess,” he said. “I’m sorry that you have to spend the night here though, on a bed with broken springs and a dusty shower.” 

“It’s not your fault,” she said. “I’m sorry that these are the conditions you’re living in.”

“We’re used to it.”

“It doesn’t make it right,” she said, and she went and settled in the middle of the bed, waiting for Zed to join her. “You deserve the same things that any human does.” 

“Well, I got something that not even every person in Seabrook gets,” he said, joining her and putting his arm around her. “True love.”

“Reclaiming the flirt title?” She asked. 

“Maybe a little.”

She laughed. “Gar garzigar, Zed.” 

“I gar garzigar you too,” he said back. “Even if it isn’t technically proper Zombie Tongue grammar.” 

She looked up at him and kissed him again. He smiled in the kiss and pulled her closer, holding on tightly. “So, I guess this is the part we get under the covers and cuddle?”

“You want me in bed with you? Because I can take the couch, no problem.” 

“Nope,” she said. “And if your dad says anything, tell him I put you in a koala grip and didn’t let you leave.” 

He laughed a little and pulled the covers up. “Okay, you got it.” He slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around her again. “Are you sure you’re okay here? I mean, if it’s bad, we could try to figure something out…”

“Zed, stop worrying. I can sleep in this bed for a night just fine. Especially since I’ll be with you.” She curled into him, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I love you Addy.”

“Love you too Zed.”

* * *

Zed couldn’t help but smile even as he woke up spitting white hair out of his mouth. She ended up sleeping mostly on him during the night while he avoided the dips he knew so well, but he didn’t mind. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, and he was in such a good mood, he didn’t mind waking up before his alarm...right until that horrible sound pierced the air. 

Addison groaned and went to reach for the alarm clock but elbowed Zed in the nose instead. Then she woke up and put her hand over her mouth. “I am so sorry!” 

“I think my nose and your right arm are magnetically attracted to each other,” he said with a little laugh. “How’d you sleep.”

“Pretty well. Felt nice to have company, sleep in the same bed as someone I love,” she turned around and kissed him gently on the lips before an apology kiss on the nose. “And you?”

He smiled. “Would have slept much better if we didn’t have school to go to this morning...speaking of which, I texted Eliza last night to lend a change of clothes for you this morning.”

“Oh, aren’t you considerate,” she said, getting up. “I’m going to go to the bathroom, I’ll see you downstairs?” 

“You got it,” he said, grabbing his phone and texting Eliza before heading downstairs to see his dad making breakfast. He gave him a quick good morning to him before heading out across the street to Eliza’s house. He didn’t even need to ring the doorbell before she opened it. 

“So…had an overnight guest?” She smirked. 

“Do you have clothes she can borrow, E?”

“Trying to prevent her from having a walk of shame?” She teased him. 

“Whatever you’re thinking happened, didn’t okay? She just got caught up with my family dinner and stayed after curfew. Her dad knows she spent the night and everything.”

“I’m not gonna see either of you go through any scares, am I?”

“E...I hate you right now. I swear, nothing happened, especially without protection because I’m not a complete idiot. It was just sleeping, maybe a bit of kissing,” he said. “Besides, you’re one to talk. We could literally all hear Willa from ten miles away when she stayed past curfew.” 

Eliza blushed a little at that. “Well now that’s just you being jealous.” Zed rolled his eyes and took the clothes from her arms. “But seriously, you know the risks when it’s two zombies...with a human…”

“I know…”

“Does she?” 

He looked back at his house. “We just touched on the first part of that conversation yesterday, not even enough time for the full thing. She just learned about dust in the water pipes and the crappy beds. I can’t exactly launch into a whole ‘hey, here’s an even more comprehensive list to why it sucks to be a zombie.” 

“Being a zombie isn’t-“

“I know! I know, it’s not bad to be a zombie,” he said. “Just...we have a disproportionate amount of sucky things surrounding us.” 

Eliza was quiet. “I don’t have one of those specific worries myself,” she said. “But…I’m well aware of it, and how I lucked out too. She should know...but I get it, it’s hard to talk about these things. It was scary taking off my Z-Band with just Willa when she wanted to see what zombie’s natural abilities are like, and I knew she could take me if she needed to. And that was before...y’know, as you had fun saying, everyone in Zombietown could hear what we did.” Zed laughed a little. “But...if you want, at least the...the hardest aspects to talk about, I could tell her? Girl talk?” 

Zed looked at her. “You’d do that?”

“I know if I was straight, you’d do the same,” she said. “Even if you would make fun of me for the next twenty years after.” He laughed again. “You know you’re lucky I’m your best friend.”

“Yeah...I am,” he said. “You’re lucky too.” He turned and went back to his house to give Addison her change of clothes.

* * *

“I think I pull off zombie fashion, what do you think?” She said, modeling her outfit for Zed. 

“I’m conflicted,” he said. “I helped Eliza make that jacket out of some of the issued coveralls. So I associate it with her...but it does look really good on you.”

“Looking like Eliza has you conflicted? Better not ever make my hair look curly and put it up in a ponytail,” she teased. 

“Please, Eliza is like the sister I have my age. It’d be like you dressing up like an older version of Zoey. Completely gross. But...you do look good in zombie swag, because you also look great in werewolf’s style, and obviously you look fantastic in your cheer outfits...at this point it’s hard to see you look bad in any outfit.” 

“Now you’re just flattering me,” she said. “I know for a fact that I cannot pull off orange.”

“I’m sure that’s a lie,” he said. “But I’m curious to know how your parents will react seeing you like this, looking like a white haired zombie?” 

“It’ll...be a shock,” she said. “But, they’re getting around to you, Bonzo, and Eliza...and they’re on good terms with the werewolves...besides, it’s just clothes. It’s not like you can turn me into a zombie.” 

“Unlike what people think…you’d think they’d at least publish a disclaimer on ‘The Walking Dead’ would at least put a disclaimer, ‘Real life zombies are nothing like this. Please do not attempt to shoot on sight, and zombie bites are normally reserved for romantic partners.’” 

“Some zombie had a crush on my grandfather, huh?”

“Now you’re tempting me to eat your brain for real,” he playfully threatened. “But speaking of hunger...my dad will eat my brain if I keep stalling you and make you miss the breakfast he made you.” 

“Cuddling and free breakfast? Maybe I’ll stay past curfew more often,” she flirted, kissing his cheek before rushing downstairs. 

Zed chuckled and eventually followed her down. 


End file.
